


Close Enough to Touch

by Mster70



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Mutual Masturbation, POV Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 12:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13053618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mster70/pseuds/Mster70
Summary: "She’d once focused so much hatred on Kylo Ren it was hard to imagine she'd ever feel anything else toward him. As they’d communicated more frequently, as unintentional as it may have been, she couldn’t reasonably deny there was a certain attraction there. A large part of her would like to vehemently deny it, but she was too mentally and physically drained to stave it off very well at this particular moment.When she doesn’t react immediately, Kylo takes in a shaky breath and finally lifts his arm off his face to push one hand through his hair. 'I know I’m not the only one who feels the pull between us,' he says, voice low. "





	Close Enough to Touch

There was no word to describe Rey’s current state of mind and body other than exhaustion. The last few days had bombarded her with a storm of strong and often conflicting emotions. The startling relief of finally, after all that frustratingly wasted time, convincing Luke Skywalker to train her. The strange link between her and Kylo Ren, her hatred of him slowly morphing into something she’d never thought she’d feel for the man: empathy. The shock of what she’d seen during her first meditation - the vastness of the Force, the dizzying scope of life and death just on this small island, the nearly irresistible pull of the dark side - and Luke’s reaction after. The questions she was still left with after her journey to the depths of the island with the answers she thought she’d find still out of grasp.  

It was all but too much for her to process, and with her ever mounting concern for her friends and allies with the Resistance, she hardly had enough space in her mind to concentrate on something as vital as getting to sleep. Rey needed the rest, without a doubt, but sleep remained elusive with all the thoughts and worries she had, each contending for her full attention. 

She had nothing to tell the time by here on Ahch-To, not in the middle of the night, but it felt like hours had passed in her state of restlessness. Rey sighed and flipped onto her back, pushing sweat-damp hair off her face. She might have to resign herself to her last fallback to take her mind off of everything and get the sleep her body desperately needed, if she was going to keep training and fight alongside the Resistance. 

 The roughspun blanket goes first, kicked off the lumpy straw pallet that served as her bed in the little stone hut. Her clothes come next, ties undone and hips lifting as fabric hits the floor. It takes her a few minutes to get into things, to finally clear her mind enough so that pure sensation can take hold. When she’s stripped down to her  breastband and underwear, Rey skims her quarterstaff-calloused fingers over her breasts and down her torso, then back up. This time, she pauses enough to thumb over each nipple in turn, her back arching as her mind finally, blessedly, quiets down.  

She’s just slipped her fingers under the waistband of her underwear, when suddenly the stone walls around her fade out, ears ringing momentarily. Rey snatches her hand up to her chest, moving as quickly as she’d react in a battle. The sound that escapes past her lips is  _ definitely _ not a squeak as the last person in the galaxy she’d like to face at the moment comes into focus as though he’s standing before her. 

Well, not  _ standing _ , it seems. Kylo Ren appears to be in bed, his ship apparently on a night cycle as well. She’s too dumbstruck to react immediately, taking in the disheveled state of her enemy, a dark sheet slanted over his bottom half and one long arm thrown over his eyes. She can’t tell if she’s imagining it or not, but it looks as though the man’s face is tinged pink, like he might actually be  _ blushing _ . 

“Now? Really?” he groans, shaking his head as though he can dislodge their strange connection that way.

“I couldn’t agree more,” Rey snaps back, inwardly cursing herself for kicking her blanket to the floor. She struggles to focus enough to pull it back towards her with the Force so she doesn’t have to move her hands and uncover the modicum of modesty she has at the moment. “Can’t you -- I don’t know, turn it off or something?”

“You know I can’t control this anymore than you can, Rey,” he gruffs back at her, still not uncovering his face and the blush that she is increasingly more sure he’s intentionally hiding. 

While she’s focused on his face, she suddenly notices how muscled his arms are. And now that she’s really looking closely, have his shoulders  _ always _ been so wide? And his chest so --

_ Kriff.  _ Rey freezes, realizing where her thoughts had wandered and how obvious the rush of arousal she’s feeling might be to the man on the other end of the connection. It was one thing to let her guard down around him a bit, after the things she’d started to learn and her increasingly less fragile hope that he could still come back to the light - but openly  _ lusting _ over him when he could very well notice it? She could remember sensing his emotions as well as she’d felt her own in some of their previous encounters. 

Kylo must feel something, because her eyes are drawn to a sudden movement as his hips twitch minutely, a bitten off groan passing what sound like tightly clenched teeth. The sight and sound send a mix of anticipation and embarrassment jolting through her, her cheeks going nearly as red as Kylo’s. “Rey,” he growls warningly, “are you sure you want to start this?” 

Her eyes widen, heartbeat speeding even faster. She’d once focused so much hatred on Kylo Ren it was hard to imagine she'd ever feel anything else toward him. As they’d communicated more frequently, as unintentional as it may have been, she couldn’t reasonably deny there was a certain attraction there. A large part of her would like to vehemently deny it, but she was too mentally and physically drained to stave it off very well at this particular moment. 

When she doesn’t react immediately, Kylo takes in a shaky breath and finally lifts his arm off his face to push one hand through his hair. “I know I’m not the only one who feels the pull between us,” he says, voice low. 

“You’re right,” she admits hesitantly, “but that doesn’t mean we should --”

“I want you, Rey. I can feel how much you want me, too,” he interrupts. His boldness shouldn’t surprise her, but it still does.

He’s right, though. And of all the risky, crazy things she’s done since she stole the  _ Falcon _ and escaped Jakku, this can’t possibly be that bad. 

She doesn’t think she needs to say anything, because if he can’t sense her resolve he’ll certainly notice her moving her hands to uncover where she’d been shielding her breastband and underwear. 

His sharp gasp is even more satisfying than she imagined it might be. Rey looks into his dark eyes, gaze unflinching as his pupils widen and the hand grasping the sheet starts to purposefully move up to his stomach.

“This is okay with you, then,” he asks, the concern behind the question throwing her off momentarily before she nods. As if to affirm it, Rey reaches her arms above her head and arches her back, preening under his gaze slightly. If she’s going to do this, it won’t be by halves, and Force knows it’s been too long since she’d had anyone look at her with that kind of appreciation.

“Show me how you like to touch yourself,” Kylo murmurs, his hand lazily circling down towards his groin. It skips past the scars that litter his torso, then frustratingly starts to move back up. Rey has half a mind to quip back  _ you first _ , but she’s getting too tightly wound to keep her hands still much longer. 

The fingers of her right hand find their target quickly, thumbing and swirling around the sensitive nerves. She hums in satisfaction and relief“, taking up a familiar rhythm that sends a shudder of pleasure up and down her spine. “Take those off,” Kylo commands, and this time Rey doesn’t hold her tongue. 

“I will if you get rid of that sheet,” she responds breathily, fingers dipping lower as her breath hitches. Kylo smirks and complies, a quick tug at the fabric unexpectedly baring everything to her eyes. He was bigger than she’d imagined, well proportioned and flushed a deep red. 

“Your turn.” His eyes flash dark, hand finally circling around his impressive length. Rey nearly tears a seam in her rush to rid herself of her undergarments. 

They don’t say much for awhile, the back and forth thrum of pleasure enough to fill the silence as Rey finally slips two fingers inside herself and Kylo picks up a slow but steady pace, hand moving up and down in a way that shouldn’t mesmerize Rey as much as it does. She’s wet, almost embarrassingly so,  and she wonders if Kylo can hear how obscene it sounds as she pleasures herself.

Whatever embarrassment she might feel dissipates as she watches Kylo pause his movements to spit into an open palm, eyes boring into hers as he moves his now-slicked hand back down and nearly redoubles his pace. 

“Does it feel good?” he pants out suddenly, hand now slipping down to palm at his balls as Rey moans her affirmation. “I wish you were here, Rey, you can’t imagine the things I’d do to you, how  _ good _ I’d make you feel then.” 

She imagines it vividly, her hips swiveling as she moved over him or laying on her back as he thrust into her relentlessly. Rey realizes she wants him in any and every way she can, and her skin nearly sears with how much she wants him to touch it. 

“I’ve got a pretty good imagination, Kylo, so you might be surprised,” she responds, biting her lip and easing a third finger into herself. She huffs out a laugh as Kylo nearly chokes on a moan.

Rey whines in the back of her throat as she inches closer to release, the satisfying stretch three fingers making her think about how much fuller she’d feel with Kylo inside of her. She can’t remember the last time she felt this good, and even though she’d like to stretch this out and make it last, she’s growing more desperate by the second. 

When she focuses her attention back on Kylo, she sees his head thrown back, palm rubbing back and forth over the tip of his length before clenching it in a tight grip and thrusting up into the circle of his fingers. There’s a glorious sheen of sweat over his chest, nipples tight and a flush halfway to his bellybutton. Rey’s mouth waters with the desire to swipe over the hard planes of his stomach, to tangle her fingers in that dark, long hair as he touched her in the way she touched herself now. 

“Kylo, I’m getting close,” she gasps, squirming as she hits a particularly sensitive spot and changes her angle to find it again and again. 

“Come, then,” he grunts, one hand nearly a blur while the other moves down to tightly circle around the base of his length with thumb and forefinger. Rey’s helpless to do anything but obey, thankfully remembering to throw one arm over her mouth to muffle her moans before she’s overheard. She shudders through it, eyes slit open just enough to watch Kylo’s rapt fascination and the way he gets even rougher with himself, likely nearing the edge as well.

“Your turn,” she breathes out one she’s recovered enough to form words, a blissed-out grin turning up one corner of her mouth. She folds her arms up over her head, reclining as she watches him and occasionally trembling with stray aftershocks. 

Kylo scrunches his eyes shut and tenses, every part of his body going rigid except his fist as he comes, making a mess of himself. It makes Rey wish she had the energy to go for one more round. 

He comes down more slowly than Rey had, breathing heavily and eyes slowly opening to meet her gaze. 

“This... changes things,” she says, pulling her blanket off the floor as the chill of the night air hits her quickly cooling skin. 

“It could,” he agrees, grabbing a scrunched pile of some piece of clothing from the floor to wipe himself off. His gaze is meaningful, and despite their connection, it’s hard for Rey to read the mix of emotions behind his eyes. She isn’t even sure she can sort out her own feelings, yet. 

Rey stifles a sudden yawn, hand coming up to her mouth. Her weariness had caught up with her again, and she thought she was feeling boneless enough to actually, finally, sleep. 

“Rest. We both need it,” he says, eyes sliding away from hers and tone cryptic. Rey had noticed the circles under his eyes were darker than usual and she could imagine sleep was just as elusive to him as it had been to her these last few days. She doesn’t have the energy to interpret what he might mean beyond that.  

She drifts off, then, too tired to be alarmed that she and Kylo were still connected, that his face was the last thing she’d seen before slipping into unconsciousness. 

* * *

 

Half a galaxy away, Kylo Ren blinks his eyes shut, a half formed plan and the slightest flutter of hope for once shutting out everything else. 

**Author's Note:**

> canon force bond.  
> enough said.


End file.
